epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Four4/Unofficial User Battle: Four4 vs SirLowhamHatt
I will battle the new user SirLowhamHatt in a quick little battle for the shits and giggles ;) Four4 as Four4 SirLowhamHatt as SirLowhamHatt EPIC USER BATTLES OF HISTORY SIRLOWHAMHATT VS FOUR4 BEGIN SirLowhamHatt: Ah, well hello there, "master of numbers!" I may be just the new guy, but my raps are as powerful as thunder. I'll create ideas that blow everyone's mind. While you here create the worst-paired raps of all time. You compare cookies to candy, and you dare call me lame? For all my troubles, you are the one to blame! Your creativity is as good as your grades. You do only one thing right, but I'm the jack of all trades. Everyone knows that numbers don't have dicks, and what else can I say? I'll tear you limb from limb, and please, don't be dismayed. It'll be over, just as quick as your time in the limelight. Don't bother dissing me, because we all know I'm right! Four4: Come on, my first user battle is this guy? A little teenage loser who always seems to cry? You say I'm not creative, but you copied my battle, People like me here, and I think I should tattle... We all know you're just Mr. Conductor's sockpuppet, Stop with you're fucked up rap and suck it! Thomas and Friends is so last centuty, I'm gonna beat you now, I won't put it gently. SirLowhamHatt: What was that? I really couldn't hear 'ya; you're too damn quiet! Screw off from the sweets, and move on to a diet. But let me just say, that went pretty well! But come on, for Christ's sake, can you even spell? Call me copycat? Bitch, why would I ever do that? You're too damn arrogant, and have etchics like tat! Your rhymes is as great as the shit I take at night. And an eight line rap? This isn't even a fair fight. You couldn't give less of a fuck if I were to win! First comes your wrists, then I'll break your shin! And I think I'll call you "Duck," because you just love to waddle. And, for once, end on a high note Because I don't like to dawdle. Four4: I'm getting real tired of your shit, you're like Devil on drugs, All these "insults" of yours are coming off as duds. You can't rap, you shouldn't try, dude, This isn't an ad so your battles get viewed. If you want to try to get personal, I'm okay with that, But I'll try not to mention your GF Shyloh, you twat. Here's some easy ways for you to get more famous: Don't act like a prick, you're comments are aimless. This was hardly a battle, more like you get served, My battles are epic, they're awesome, they'll always be preserved! Take a joke, dick, I did eight lines on purpose, I'm fucking Four4! (Get it?) And it was you're idea to do this. Try getting on the leaderboards before challenging real bosses, You'll end up like Dragon, so we can count your losses. I can bite back, you won't ever fight again, Consider yourself lucky: I'll make this the end. WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! EPIC USER BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!! Winner Four4 SirLowhamHatt Category:Blog posts